Bat in the Shadows
by Tonycakes
Summary: Shadow and his friends face many adventures between Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. Along with Batman and his team, they are up against all the villains in Gotham. * Shadow, Breeze and Dusk owned by ShadowKnight1121*


(Hey guys! This is my crossover story between ShadowKnight1121's stories and mine. I think it's a cool idea. So if you're a fan of either story, I think you'll like it!)

**ShadowKnight1121**: So, be honest. Let me know if anything is OOC or just...terrible and you hate it. This is my prologue. Kind of like a test run to see if I have the characters down. If it is the worst thing you have ever read, feel free to let me know!

(Okay guys, I hope you like it, this takes place between Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. Happy Reading!)

BTW, I don't own Shadow, Breeze or Dusk. ShadowKnight1121 does. Nor do I own anything Batman related. DC owns that.

* * *

Prologue

Jayden Warney was known throughout Gotham as Shadow. He was a master of Darkness. But at the moment, he was dealing with a situation. Nothing too urgent. Just fighting off dozens of Two Face's men. No big deal. He was taking these men down as if they were toddlers. Dent really needed to invest in better henchmen. However, this would be a lot easier if he had the aid of his trusty companions. Breeze and Dusk. However, Dent had them hostage. Something about revenge for stealing a couple hundred thousand from him. It wasn't even that much. They could've taken a lot more. But Dent had a thing about people stealing from him. "No one steals from US!" Yeah, whatever. Shadow continued battling. Focusing intently on the task at hand. He slammed his fist into a thugs face. Shattering his jaw. He kicked another one in the stomach. Knocking him right on his ass. One idiot tried to attack him from behind but he grabbed his fists and flipped him over. He was pretty sure he heard a couple ribs break. Soon enough he had taken down the last thug. He brushed off his hands and began to walk towards Dent.

BAM!

The monstrous man had just jumped from the ceiling. Dent smiled from across the room. Gun aimed at Breeze and Dusk. The two of them were tied up nice and tight. They weren't getting out anytime soon. Harvey's ace in the whole stood before Shadow. His name was Malice. He stood at 7'4. He was strong. His muscles rippled all over his body. Malice's nostrils flared as he glowered at his opponent. Shadow didn't budge. Not intimidated in the slightest. He and his Adonis could handle this thug easily. He smirked.

"Do you like our friend Shadow?" Two Face taunted. "Malice is our newest associate. He'll take you down easily."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Shadow growled. Two face snarled at the vigilante.

"Sick 'im." He grumbled. Malice struck. Slamming Shadow against the wall. His head spun as it slammed against the concrete. He pulled himself up. Ready to take him down. When somebody did it for him. A batarang slammed Malice against the head. He turned towards it. Shadow groaned. Great. Batman was here.

"Batman." Two Face groaned. Both of us were surprised to see a girl fly from the ceiling and slam kick the man in the chest. No not Batman. Batgirl. Shadow groaned. Oh boy. Sarina Gibson was one of the last people he wanted to see right now.

"MALICE, KILL THE RODENT!" Two Face commanded. Malice began to charge but Sarina summersaulted over him. In the air she gripped his shoulders and slammed his head on the ground. Knocking him out.

"What was that about killing the rodent?" She inquired. Two Face growled as he turned the gun at her. She backflipped back into the shadows. Now was Shadows turn. While Two Face was looking for Batgirl. Shadow crept into the darkness. Creeping up behind his friends.

"It's about time." Jason whispered harshly. Jayden rolled his eyes as he began to untie his companions.

"Hold it right there!" Harvey snapped. He froze as he saw Dent pointing the gun right between his eyes. Before he could even react, Harvey screamed. He had been pulled up into the air by a Bat claw. Two Face fought and struggled as he hung from the ceiling. It was no use. Batgirl practically skipped out into the light.

"Well look who we have here." She grinned.

"Piss off." Jayden groaned.

"Is that how you treat the girl who just saved your life?" She questioned.

"I was handling it just fine before you showed up!" He snapped. Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She sighed. Jayden smirked as he finished untying Ally and Jason.

"Shouldn't you be with Batman and Robin?" Breeze questioned as she stood up.

"Batman sent me and Robin out to patrol the city." Batgirl explained. "And I swear, if I have to spend another minute with the boy blunder I'm going to go insane!"

"You don't like Robin?" Dusk asked.

"How can anyone like Robin? He thinks he's so wonderful and amazing! I can't take it. Sometimes he's worse then Riddler." She complained.

"You don't play well with others do you?" Shadow questioned.

"Care to elaborate Mr. Shadow man?" She asked. Sarina Gibson made eye contact with Jayden. Giving him her best death glare. It scared the crap out of most people. But Jayden wasn't affected by it at all.

"Look kid. If you're going to make it in the bat business you can't just abandon your team because you think your partner is annoying." Shadow explained. Sarina glowered at him. Jayden noticed at this time that her eyes were the exact same color as Jokers. Their death glares were pretty similar too. She really was his kid. But Jayden wasn't going to tell her that.

"Sure." She groaned. "Next time you're in trouble. Don't call me."

"Don't worry, we won't." Shadow replied. With that, Sarina disappeared into the darkness. Breeze walked up next to Jayden. Wrapped her arm around his.

"You know…..I kinda like her." Ally commented. Jayden rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Jason said. With that, the trio left.


End file.
